Un regalo simple, barato y muy atrevido
by Kimiko-9743
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Naruto, Ino y las hermanas Yuhi (Anko y Kurenai) le quieren dar un regalo acorde a la personalidad de las tres, cual será el regalo?, que pasará mientras lo consiguen? Si quieren saber, entren!


Hey…

Mmm este mi primer one-shot que hice hace unos dos años, pero que no había compartido debido a mi timidez (no soy muy buena escribiendo)

Espero les guste!

**Un regalo simple, barato y muy atrevido**

Se encontraba durmiendo una rubia de ojos celestes, eran más o menos las 10:00 am, era fin de semana, estaba concentrada en sus sueños cuando de pronto:  
¡RIIING!  
Era su teléfono celular, "ese maldito celular" pensó la rubia enojada, la habían despertado de su profundo sueño. Recogió su teléfono celular y revisó de quién era la llamada, "Es Kurenai" pensó emocionada y a la vez molesta.

- ¿Qué quieres Kurenai?, tenia un sueñop tan genial, soñaba que todos mis ex peleaban para regresar conmigo- menciono la oji-celestes con un tono arrogante y somnoliento  
- ¡Que me importa tu sueño de ex!, solo te llamaba para preguntarte que le ibas a dar de cumpleaños a Naruto- le dijo Kurenai  
- ¡Oh!, no me acordaba, gracias Kure-chan, siempre siendo una amiga incondicional- y era cierto, sus mejores amigas eran las hermanas Yuhi, que eran Anko y Kurenai, eran mellizas- ya voy para alla para que me ayuden a elegir el regalo  
- ¡Ok Ino-chan! ¡Te esperamos!- y colgó

Ino se fue al baño, tomó una ducha, lavando su sedoso cabello rubio, al salir, ya tenia arreglada su ropa interior, se puso una lencería morada, una blusa escotada morada y una minifalda negra, con unos zapatos que hacían juego con su blusa. Se soltó el cabello que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y se puso unas pinzas moradas con brillos plateados.

Cogio su bolso, en el metió dinero, por si compraba el regalo de Naruto, y su celular, ya lista salió de la casa. La casa de Anko y Kurenai Yuhi quedaba a una cuadra de su casa, ciertamente vivian cerca, sus padres y los de ellas dos se fueron de viaje porque al igual que ellas, eran buenos amigos. Llegó a la casa y tocó la puerta, en unos segundos, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Anko Yuhi, una chica de cabello negro con tonalidades moradas y ojos del mismo color, esta le sonrio a Ino y le dijo:

- ¡Hola Ino!, te estábamos esperando, pasa- exclamó Anko animada y entraron  
Llegaron a la sala y ahí las esperaba Kurenai, tenia el cabello negro y los ojos de un rojo carmesí, estaba sentada en un mueble. Anko e Ino se sentaron y entonces Kurenai le preguntó:

- ¿Ya has pensado en que darle a Naruto de cumpleaños?-  
-Bueno… no, quiero que me aconsejen- mencionó Ino avergonzada- debe ser algo simple, barato y claro atrevido porque asi es mi personalidad y que le sirva ya que me quedan 30 dólares de mi mesada, lo demás lo gastamos cuando nos fuimos de compras-  
-Si… Jejeje- rió Anko al recordarlo  
-Prendamos el televisor para que nos lleguen ideas- mencionó Kurenai y prendió el televisor

Dieron diversos comerciales hasta que llegó un comecial de los mejores condones P, los mejores condones de Japón, a las chicas se les ilumino la mirada y dijeron al unisono

- ¡Condones P! ¡El mejor regalo!-  
- ¡Son perfectos!, Naruto que está en una etapa de hormonas calenturientas- grito Ino emocionada- y los podría estrenar con Hinata- mencionó la rubia con picardía  
- ¡Si!- gritaron las Yuhi emocionadas  
- ¡A la farmacia!- gritó Ino y se marcharon a su destino

Fueron por todas las farmacias de la ciudad y no encontraban a la condenada caja de condones, ni en los supermercados, en todo lugar les decían "ESTAN AGOTADOS", estuvieron buscando tanto tiempo que ya eran las 09:00 pm, se iban a rendir cuando Kurenai dijo algo:

- Miren esa pequeña farmacia chicas, tengamos esperanzas y veamos si ahí hay-  
- Ok- dijeron Ino y Anko no muy convencidas

Llegaron a la pequeña farmacia y Kurenai preguntó:

- Disculpe señor pero… ¿tiene condones P?-  
- Si niñas, queda un solo paquete pero… no se los venderé- dijo el vendedor con tono burlon  
- ¿Pero por que?- dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo  
- Porque serán para mi, jajajaja- les cierra la reja en la cara y se adentra a su casa  
- Genial, son las 09:00 pm y no conseguimos la maldita caja- dijo Anko con sarcasmo  
- No, la conseguiremos- dijo Kurenai con sonrisa malévola  
- ¿Y como?- preguntaron Ino y Anko  
- Entraremos a su casa y le robaremos la caja-  
- Buena idea hermana- dijo Anko repitiendo la sonrisa malévola  
-Si- mencionó Ino igual a sus mejores amigas

Las chicas se retiraron del lugar y fueron a la casa de las hermanas Yuhi a arreglarse, todas se vistieron de negro para la ocasión y Kurenai llevaba una llave maestra para poder abrir la puerta, salieron de la casa y se fueron. A llegar al lugar, Kurenai se acercó a la puerta, sacó la llave y dijo:

- Sophie, es hora de ponerte a trabajar- introdujo la llave en la puerta y la abrió. Entraron sigilosamente a la casa y se dirijieron al lugar en donde el señor tenia las cosas de la farmacia, al llegar agarraron la caja de condones y ya iban por la sala de la casa del vendedor cuando de pronto vieron que la luz se encendía y en la puerta estaba el hombre viendolas con una mirada sadica y entonces les dijo:

- ¡Ja!, sabia que vendrían a robarme pero aprovechare la oportunidad de estrenar esos condones, Jejeje-  
- ¡Viejo cochino!- gritaron las tres pero se quedaron calladas al ver que el señor sacaba de su espalda una gran escopeta y les dijo:  
- Ok, ok, entonces las matare- gritó y comenzó a recargar la escopeta. Las chicas se horrorizaron y comenzaron a correr asustadas, el hombre comenzó a disparar y ellas esquivaban las balas como podían.

El vendedor de la farmacia no se dio cuenta de que Kurenai había desaparecido, pero al reaccionar ya era muy tarde, pues esta le propino un golpe en la nuca y el hombre calló inconsciente

- Me sirvieron las clases de judo- mencionó divertida  
- Las tomaré- dijeron las otras dos  
Ya eran las 12:00 am, las chicas estaban cansadas pero satisfechas, fue duro pero lo lograron.

Listo, creo que quedó perfecta- dijo Anko feliz  
- Si, la decoramos bien- dijo Kurenai  
- Y me gusta el mensaje- dijo sonriendo Ino

La caja fue envuelta en un papel seda de color naranja, el color preferido el rubio, con platos de ramen, la comida favorita del rubio, pero atrás había un mensaje que decía:

"**Para tus hormonas calenturientas, feliz cumpleaños Naruto**

Atte: Ino, Anko y Kurenai ;)"

****

Y asi fue como Ino junto con las hermanas Yuhi, consiguieron un regalo simple, que les salió gratis y atrevido por la personalidad de ellas.

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
